Calling All Red Rangers
by RyDub69
Summary: A sort of re-imagining of the Power Rangers Wild Force episode titled "Forever Red". It will contain some content from it but mostly a combination of what happened on the episode and mixing the themes from some of the other scripts for that episode.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Devastation**_

The planet of Liaria, home to the wizard Lerigot a mystical wizard with the power to open up portals to dimensions in his wand nick named the key was in ruins and nothing could stop the forces after them. It seemed like a sea of cogs destroying the planet ripping it apart and destroying the native species of the planet wiping them out. With his wife and son already in custody, Lerigot ran as fast as his body would take him but he wasn't a match as he was surrounded by cogs in every single direction. As they began to circle around him and close in tighter, he held the wand up ready to use it, but just as the wand began to glow, a general sliced the hand of Lerigot holding the wand off in one quick motion. As the creature reeled in pain. The metal general picked up the wand and placed it into a box. "Kill him!" he ordered of the cogs surrounding him. A shriek of pain is heard from Lerigot but then the was nothing but quiet and the sounds of gears moving. This general in green walked over to the lead general and opened the box.

"Generl Venjix, we have done it, the first artifact that will help us restore to order what was once lost." The black general let out a low tone of approval and looked at the wand now inside of the box. He even reached over and touched the wand. "Good, one artifact down one to go, and then we head on to earths moon that is the final piece of the puzzle." He said but the white general walked forward looking at the black general. "But how do we get the next artifact. He has it and he wont be as easy to dominate as the others were, he has training and special defenses."

It was a thing to worry about these creatures they just wiped out had nothing but the key to really defend them, and even then their power normally only worked on organic life and they were purely mechanical. "We set up a trap and take him out, if anyone else comes along that is when we bring the cogs in. For right now this is going to be a trap lure him in to a place that is out of his comfort zone and when he springs the trap he will be to weak to defend himself like he normal can and then we take from him what we need and leave the shell to rot like all meat does. He would only hinder our plans in the long run anyway so he will die by us." The rest of the generals gathered around and laughed a bit before they pressed their buttons on their wrists and seemingly disappeared leaving the planet of Liaria in near ruins.

* * *

The desert plant of Onyx just at the reaches of the Milky Way Galaxy, a sort of safe haven for the scum of the universe who seek refuge from any kind of force coming after them especially Power Rangers. When ever a ranger was spotted, the creatures who either lived there or was there to hide from any authority figure would either run or attack. That is why the phantom ranger was in his phantom mode walking through this desert area his scanner was going nearly haywire with how strong a signal it was receiving. If this scanner was correct this power source could be the type of power that would forever protect the planet of Eltar and be a safe haven for the sources of Power Ranger energies. The deeper he dug the stronger the signal got, this energy source was thought lost to the universe thousands of years ago.

"This is going to bring joy to all of Eltar. Father you would be proud of me for this. With this power source I will be able to keep Eltar safe for generations. With it we can truly rebuild the planet and make it better just as you always wanted." He said looking up to the skies for a moment then as he dug in one more time the scanner began to go haywire shortly after there was a digital ticking from the ground. It was heard for only a couple of seconds before a large explosion took place engulfing the area in a mixture of smoke and fire. Sand picked up like a sand storm was going through the area but as it began to settle a clanking noise was heard coming from five different directions. A small breeze blew through clearing the area showing the fallen phantom ranger in bad shape. The scanner he was destroyed leaving very little of what it once was behind, his body had taken a big hit as well part of his armor was now gone revealing a pale fleshy skin. He pulled himself up from the hole and as he stood he was kicked in the chest and sent flying onto his back on the ground by a being in what looked like to be a white armor. "You, you were killed you have to be dead. My fathers energy wave killed you all." Another being kicked the phantom Ranger as he got up connecting with his back this time. This being dressed in all blue armor was the one who had kicked him.

"We were made to survive Phantom Ranger, just like the creatures we were designed after. We are meant to seek, conquer or Destroy. For you we plan something different."

Phantom Ranger pulled himself up and took a fighting stance but was grabbed from behind by a green being dressed in a green armor. The green armored fighter tried to pick up and slam Phantom Ranger, but he actually was able to push out of the grip in mid air and send the green clad creature flying back into a cactus. "What are you doing here the power source is not for you I can't even touch it, it is booby trapped you fools it will destroy you just like it nearly did me."

Two more armored beetle looking warriors appeared and all of them began to laugh at the phantom ranger and his claims. Phantom looked around and then down to the hole he was digging. Then back to them looking around at each and everyone of them. It suddenly dawned on them why there was an explosion, there was no power source it was all a ploy to get him there. But why him why here? The why was easily understandable this was Onyx he was out numbered being on his own here at least it was a semi fair fight he may have had a chance but one on many especially these generals of the machine empire there was no chance. He touched his forearm hoping to go into his phantom more but it worked for only a second fading quickly before he could move.

Then they attacked all at once. He was able to hold them back blocking their shots but never really returning any of his own. With the punches and kicks coming at him he was able to slip a tracker on one of them, but after a few minutes of this their shots began to break through and his body began to weaken from the shots no matter how much he fought back then he felt it. A black armored beetle looking creature struck him in the chest as a set of pincers on his arm clutched the power ruby in his chest plate. Both hands went to stop him but they were grabbed. Just before phantom ranger could get his hands on this creature. "Your power ruby, the most unique aspect of your design. A ruby that has the power to restore ones life force. With this we can restore the last protocol of King Mondo and that is to serve the all mighty Dark Spectre. "

"No you can't" Came a weak reply from the Phantom Ranger. "He will use you and then destroy you when you are of no use to him." Another kick came to him this time his visor breaking half of it as he rolled over from the force of the kick. He looked up to who did it seeing the General Venjix standing there holding his power ruby. "That is the protocol set forth by King Mondo. To honor and serve Dark Spectre until we are no longer needed. No emotions fill our heads like yours we have a mission and only the mission. Your defeat is the first step of completing our mission we thank you." Venjix kicked the phantom ranger repeatedly until he fell back in the hole he dug and turned towards the others. "Return to the base, Master Vile will know what to do in order to return Dark Spectre." Venjix stated and each of them pressed their wrist and disappeared in a haze like sequence.

* * *

On one of the distant moons of Onyx stood the five machine generals all around a table looking at the artifacts now gather before them on it. The Key to open the doorway, a red crystal to restore the life force. Another crystal similar to the red crystal but solid black glowing with the life force of those lost on the planet they had just wiped out. Those were the three sides of the puzzle of artifacts they they needed the last part was simple it involved earths moon and what lies in the former bowels of the establishments that used to be there such as Rita Repulsa's castle, Lord Zedd's fortress and the home of their former masters in the Royal house of gadgetry in the machine empire.

"It is nearly completely all we need now is the one they call Lokar located some where on the moon of earth" General Venjix called to his fellow generals who he had taken control of. All around them were a bunch of cogs, Tenga's and a bit groupings of nearly every grunt to be used by evils attacking the various ranger teams even a bunch of putties and super putties. They were all busy at work working on a large device that would create a portal to where they needed to go. Two of the generals walked over to where the console in the room was and began to type into it the control panel. The large base they were in began to crackle with energy. "Course to earths moon calculated we will be on the surface with in the hour." said another general and the large glowing gem in the console was pulsing with energy, the Lightning Diamond stolen from Bookala after the generals had not only captured but killed the creature. The large base slowly disappeared in an energy streak.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Where are they Now?**_

The Power Ranger Museum, located at one of the many monster crushing sights that the original power rangers megazord once fought in the abandoned warehouse district. Literally taking up now two large former warehouses. Each of the rooms featured a different team of rangers and currently under construction was a room for the most current team of rangers those being the wild force rangers out of Turtle Cove. The place was quite right now allowing the owner of the place a chance to read his paper in peace, but of course that peace would have to he disrupted with a knock at his door followed by it opening. "Mr. Johnson we nearly have the ranger suits done for the newest team out of Turtle Cove to be put with mannequins."

TJ Johnson turned his head looking over from the paper he had his face in reading about the latest exploits of one Master Org. Right away he could tell the suits weren't right. "The red and blues are off, the helmets are off. I got a good picture of them for you on your desk in the manila folder." He said and put his face back into the paper it was almost as if he was reliving the events of the story in a ranger form when his assistant cut in again. "Also a VIP just scanned in sir, I allowed him to enter, tracking has him at the first exhibit sitting down. Would you like to me offer him something to drink or back here to you or..." TJ set his paper down and stood up dusting himself up making sure he looked presentable in his half red half blue t-shirt and smiled."No I will talk to him myself."

Jason Scott was the first earthen red power ranger, it was a fact just a fact very few people actually knew about. That was one thing that part of him didn't like about being a part of the Zordon era of power rangers, not that he would ever turn his back on that code that Zordon swore them to it was just now the secret was out there about some ranger identities. Not every single ranger had to conceal their identities. The Time Force Rangers proved that in the future ranger powers were a type of Government Issue power to serve in protect like a police force and with every year a new threat arising to power needing rangers to beat it ranging from Aliens, to mutants, to space witches, to threats from the past or future and demons it is what the world needs.

* * *

Behind the command post of the brand new Astro Mega Ship Mark II, Andros's fingers were moving so fast on the controls because of the sensors going off and the scans going crazy. The readings came back and Andros could not believe what they read. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes the bright flash in the area he would not have believed it himself but with the craft orbiting Onyx, he had to believe it."An energy surge? Five signals to that moon orbiting Onyx why to that moon it is dead no creature in this galaxy could live there with out some life support systems." A few moments later another signal came through but it was clear as day. It was his partner in crime fighting well one of many really but a close ally none the less.

"Phantom Ranger to megaship, it was a trap, wasn't the power source." The transmission was weak but after hitting a few buttons the signal came in stronger." The generals of the machine empire are alive and they have stolen my power ruby..." The voice sounded exhausted and paused to speak. "Andros... I need extraction and medical attention now I don't know how long I have left. I am dying."...The transmission abruptly ended and Andros went into action jumping from his chair and running as he pressed the buttons on his morpher. "Let's Rocket!" He called out and went in to the red Bridge, Jump Tube. Seconds later he was flying though the sky of the planet scanning for the signal of the phantom ranger.

Each second the signal seemed to grow weaker and weaker. "Stay strong Zoltar I am coming." He called out and then seen the smoking hole in the ground and forced the galaxy glider to move faster towards the spot and jumped down into the hole narrowly missing the phantom Ranger. "Zoltar..." He said as he carefully bent down and picked up the battered phantom ranger. His chest piece was still mostly in tact but other parts of his suit were heavily damaged or missing revealing his pale complexion. Andros looked at the galaxy glider hovering in the air and jumped up onto it flying with the phantom back towards the ship as fast as he could make it go. Once in the ship he pressed his hand to his head. "Alpha meet me in the med bay." As Andros go to the medical bay of the megaship Alpha was standing by and seeing the Phantom said his often imitated "Ai yi yi!" With both Andros and Alpha's help they had him on a life support system from the ship. The med bay was designed not just by his home planets people but also with knowledge of other people of the universe as well the support system he was on was programmed specifically for Eltarians.

* * *

Carter Grayson sat in the office Mr. Collins at Bio-Lab patiently waiting to be seen by not only Mr. Collins but his son and one of the leaders of the Silver Guardians Wes Collins, and the other leader of the Silver Guardians Eric Myers. Just as his patience seemed to be wearing thin on waiting for the men to come in finally they did, Mr. Collins walked in being flanked by Wes and Eric both of them having a metal box between them handcuffed to their wrists.

"It took us a little over a year but we were able to finally figure out a way to use that same Zirium powder and make a Trizirium crystal but we managed to finally do it and the process of which we did it has created a large power source. We believe it will be strong enough to power a zord or megazord." Mr. Collins said as he sat down behind his desk. Wes and Eric both stood in front of the desk setting the case down and using their free hands to open it up. Inside of the case were close to a dozen of these crystals. Carter looked them over with out touching them and then nodded.

"Mrs. Rawlings has been eager to try these crystals out, took over two years but the mega zords are up in running. With the success of the light speed program we have gained a ton of financial support which has enabled us to hire even more engineers which is why the zords are nearly done. With these crystals we will be able to use the lifeforce megazord with out straining our powers. Who knows they may even be able to use these to boost our powers." The three rangers laughed but Wes's father, Mr. Collins simply cleared his throat.

"Those are for mere testing we fully expect them to come back to us at least a few. If they are able to be used as you say they are, then we will have use for them as well. We have been in the stages of developing vehicles and even zords ourselves and with these crystals they would be helpful. Lightspeed rescue unfortunately has a much better science division then that of Bio-Labs, also your work with zords in unprecedented on earth." He said looking right at Carter. "Captain Mitchell and I have already discussed this and he knows my concerns on the matter I want a full detailed report on everything Lightspeed learns of it. We know Frax used the crystal to power a robot one of his strongest we want to make sure the next time alien, demon, mutant or anything else comes to this world they will be in for a rude awakening,." Mr. Collins said sitting back in his chair that ever present businessman taking control in the room.

* * *

The treaty was final, there is now peace between the warring planets of the Zanverdex people and the Xiodis people thanks to the help of not only Red Aquatioan Power Ranger Aurico, and filling in for Andros the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger Leo Corbett. Getting the two warring races to sign the treaty would not have happened with out two sets of red rangers there to keep the peace and to protect their leaders. The leaders were broadcast to both planets signing and giving a speech or at least that is how Leo understood it. Once the two royals were taken away it was a done deal for the two red rangers who could actually be proud of what transpired.

Sure what they were apart of save generations of the people of both planets fighting and killing each other, but it wasn't the same as beating down a bunch of sting wingers, and then what ever monster came down with them or after them then calling on the mighty Galactbeasts to form a megazord and destroy the monster it becomes a part of your routine, it becomes your life and now it was this still very noble but not as energy pumping as it once was. "So how is your fight with what did you call it Hydro Hog?"

"He died quite a while ago. In fact it was during the time when we had to help the original earthen rangers. Since then this has been our mission peace through out the Galaxy. With the help of the original earth blue ranger Billy Cranston, we have made a success. He is on the verge of creating a Galactic Police force known as Galaxy Command. He is wanting to station bases through out every planet and even on moons in between planets as a sort of defense line against threats whether they be alien or other wise. He keeps saying SPD for the names of the individual stations."

"That is a great idea, but how will they fight the kind of evil like say I fought or we fought it is not like they have powers like we do." Aurico turned to look at Leo as they walked to his spaceship."Actually they would, Billy is a genius when it comes to powers, he was inventing stuff for the power rangers team he worked on as young as fifteen years old to aid with defending the earth. His experience in his own teams powers dealing with the dino coins, the ninja coins, and zeo powers as well as all the zords of those teams as well as the ranger technology of Aquitar, as well as other powers out there such as yours, and the space ranger teams have really made him advanced. He was actually a leading factor in creating the Turbo Power Ranger Powers. He did have help with the amazing minds of Eltar to help him but he did a lot of the work and with that he has been working on morphing powers with fellow scientist through out the galaxy. You know yourself humans are capable of creating powers you have worked with both Light Speed Rescue and Time Force Rangers both were man made well Light Speed Rescue was exclusively man made time force was partly man made I think." Leo was a bit awestruck and a bit more happy about that more rangers meant less chance for people to be hurt. "That is great news us Lost Galaxy Rangers will help out in anyway we can."

* * *

Tommy Oliver sat in a lounge chair pool side at a place he actually owned, the future Doctor of Paleontology was on break from school for a bit. Taking a typical summer break style vacation back to his old stomping grounds. Bulkmeirs was an insane idea brought on by a couple of high school age bullies or was it a great idea by a couple of insane guys? Tommy couldn't remember what combination he liked better, but he did believe in second chances and gave Bulk and Skull their second chance with this and truth be told they were doing great. A place that was half juice bar, half summer resort just worked great. Ernie from the juice bar seemed to have a profound effect on Bulk and it shown through as three years into this place and every year their profit for it only grew.

Of course it wasn't only Tommy's money that got the place going strong though he was a majority stake owner in the place, the other half of the money came from his good friend Haley Ziktor who was heavily involved here for some time but now had opened her own place. Her new place being Haley's Cyberspace in Reefside where Tommy currently called home, was already a hit with the kids in the area. Today though was about him and right now as a red day for him, he sat poolside in a pair of red trunks with a red tank top on. The red did not stop there though, behind him on the chair was a flannel red shirt, even his glasses were trimmed in red, and his drink right next to him a red drink, cranberry juice with a lime wedge at least he was paying homage to his original color a little bit too.

As he relaxed there Bulk and Skull sat at the bar area of the place, Bulk on the inside of the bar to serve any customer needs and skull on the outside sitting on a chair a chess board between the two of them one half featuring various villains the rangers have faced and the other side various rangers that fought said villains. "You know Bulky, I always wanted to be a power ranger. Even had a dream I was the black ranger once and the yellow ranger was in love with me." Bulk stared at his friend confused as to how that would have played out. "How was she in love with you, she can't see your face through the helmet." Skull scratched his head for a moment and gave a kind of grunt. "They know each other behind the helmets Bulk, they are like friends and stuff. She knew what I looked like under it."

It was Bulk's turn to rub his head that did make sense the rangers always worked as a team so they had to know each other on that level. "Yeah I guess you are right but did you like her back." Skull laughed a bit and even did a bit of a snort to what Bulk said. "Well yeah Bulk I did, and we were even going to get married. You were going to be the best man, I had a ring for her black and yellow stones in it and all of that." Bulk smiled at his friend, they always knew that they would be each others best man should the occasion ever occur for either of them. "So what did she look like?" Skull drew a complete blank there, he had now clue what the yellow ranger looked like in his dream. "Er.. I don't know... I did't really think of that." Skull said and then moved his chess piece and beat Bulk in their game before he was pushed by Bulk.

* * *

"HIIYA!" came the voice of Rocky DeSantos as he flipped over another instructor demonstrating a trip to the class that was looking at the two of them taking in every world. The Red Dragon Dojo was always packed especially in the summer time with the kids out of school and to keep them safe while teaching them discipline and morals. He truly enjoyed his job, and why wouldn't he was responsible for these kids here. He was teaching them how to be disciplined and most importantly how to defend themselves should a a situation call for it. Not to mention a few of the Space Rangers exclusively trained there which always had the crowds coming in when they were there even years since their last appearance as rangers. Watching these kids growing up idealizing power rangers and thinking one day they could be power rangers like he did was crazy, but he did miss the power. Most of the kids in his class could easily take down any horde of putties in equal numbers as them.

"That was a good practice today kids remember next weekend we have the annual Karate Classic in Angel Grove make sure you bring your permission slips in, if you don't bring them you can't compete." He said to the kids as practice wrapped up. The Karate Classic was something him and Adam as well as some other local karate schools in town had gone in on to give the kids something to strive for as well as to boost all of their businesses. Of course he and Adam had a bit of a rivalry going on there they were usually the number one and number two spots at the end of the classic usually trading off but not on purpose. As the kids filed out he smiled and began to clean the place up with some fellow instructors, but as he did he stopped in front of the trophy case and looked at the titles the dojo had received but not just that he caught sight of the fan and newspaper photos of the random teams of rangers in the Angel Grove area and smiled at his picture as the red ranger. "Good times."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: The Call**_

Andros pulled the helmet from Phantom Rangers body. Unlike other rangers the suit he wore was not provided through the morphing grid it was a design by Eltar scientist. He was really only a ranger by name and not much else. His skin was partially that of a normal human or member of Andro's of species hailing from KO35 while other parts of him were as white as snow. It took a few minutes but finally the phantom ranger opened his eyes. "You.. you saved me... I thank you... The power has truly protected you my friend."

"No the power has protected you, it is not I who was nearly killed in an explosion or by the surving generals of the Machine Empire including stealing that suits power source. We need to get that suit off of you Zoltar, we can put it into the ships repairing deck and allow D.E.C.C.A. repair it with the machinery down there. After all most of it is from Eltar so I am sure it could repair it to any specifications you need." Phantom ranger coughed a bit and tried to sit up.

"Do not worry about me, put the ships power to the engines and hyperspace jump to the earth. We need help, we need reinforcements. There is only one logical place the generals will go after they grabbed my power ruby. They will head to earths moon once they gathered enough power. That is the strongest concentration of evil. It will be the perfect source for the Resurrection of Dark Spectre which is their protocol. I don't know where they have been, but they have said their last protocol was to serve Dark Spectre. With him dead that means bringing him back. Even with Dark Spectre dead his forces nearly took us all last time and this time we don't have my father to help end the threat." That stung the both of them as he said it. Stung Zoltar, the phantom ranger as to save the universe his father had to die, and for Andros being the one who had to kill Zordon to save the entire universe well all those being attacked at the time.

"You have to send a message out to fellow rangers in arms. They are heading to the moon there is no other way around it. They have be going to the moon Dark Spectre wanted a strangle hold on earth something about that planet it is destined to sprout the greatest forces of good, that is why my father didn't leave the planet until he knew it was in good hands." Zoltar said with a hint of a sigh in his voice. Andros placed a hand on the shoulder of the phantom ranger. "I can give TJ a call he was the Red Turb Ranger, and Blue space ranger with me. With his fame as a space ranger he has connections all over he has even helped his predecessor with amassing a knowledge of all ranger based teams after his run as a ranger."

Zoltar looked over at Andros a hint of hope in his eyes."You mean Thomas Oliver don't you? Father spoke highly of him in his transmissions and entry logs he would send me. He truly believes Tommy as he called him was one of the greatest warriors to hold powers from the morphing grid not for any of his physical strengths but for his will and heart. I hope father was right because in this fight we will need his help and any others who we can get." Andros nodded and turned his head to the computers operating sentient computer. "Decca, divert all power to the engines and communication beacons., I want to be to earth by the time I get to the command deck." The computer responded accordingly and before they knew it the ship flew through the space ways at speeds not many other ships in the galaxy could even compete with.

* * *

Jason's eyes moved around the scene causing his mind to switch of a ranger police force, to his very first days as a ranger locked in battles brought forth by the evil space witch Rita Repulsa. Fighting Tommy when he first became a ranger, fighting Goldar just all of it lost in the memory of those days gone by when Tj came upon him and placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Taking a walk down memory lane huh?" Tj had that infamous big smile on his face as Jason turned to look at who it was giving a half smile in return. "Yeah I guess you could say that, how'd you know I was here?" Tj took a seat next to Jason on the bench and looked at him. "Your badge, each former ranger is given a special badge the one you have rings you into the system as a VIP the VIPs are rangers and ranger allies only. Basically those in the know. I would say Light speed Rescue has the most VIP's due to ranger related allies by far. My assistant here informed me she doesn't know about any ranger identities other then those that are already public knowledge. The badge also allows you in here at any time you need to be here. We are technically closed right now. We normally don't open till around eleven most of the people who come here are usually school age people with their parents."

It made sense in Jason's eyes every kid at one point wants to be a hero and that is what being a ranger is being a hero. "Yeah I figured as much. Keep forgetting this is the summer times when you are out of school summer time, winter time, fall, spring it is all the same to me now." Tj let out a bit of a laugh and clapped his hands together. "Tell me about it, things might have been hard back then when we were in school and rangering, but at least we had summer breaks and stuff like that. Kind of miss the old days a lot." He laughed a bit as did Jason the old days when your job was thrusting your morpher our in front of you or how ever you morphed and kicked ass so much easier, just then Tj's morpher went off and seconds later they looked back and forth making sure no one else was around before answering.

"TJ here, go." moments later Andros voice came through on the morpher. "TJ, I know you have connections with just about every Ranger team on earth right now. This is an S.O.S. to all to red rangers. We need to meet up, NASDA would be best I know you have connections there so that is where I am putting the coordinates in." The transmission ended there and TJ looked to Jason. "Are you..." He began to ask the original red power ranger who simply shook his head. "Don't even ask, I am in, the truck is out front, and the morpher is where it always has been like a credit card never leave home with out it, lets go." Tj pulled out his walkie talkie and pressed the talk button on it and talked. "I am going to be leaving for the day I will be out of the office all day long. Need to handle some personal business." Tj and Jason walked to the desk in the front of the place where then entrance of the museum. He dropped off his walkie talkie and the two of them walked out to Jason's car.

* * *

Bulk and Skull to laugh for a moment or two about something Bulk has said, then Skull changed to subject from some high school prank to purely Bulk. "Speaking of marriage how are you and Pinky doing any chance of you two getting hitched?" Bulk's smile only beamed happiness. "We are doing great and I popped the question two nights ago and she accepted. She is trying to get her father to buy out Tommy's shares in the company this way we would own the place completely. I just need to talk it over with the boss over there." Just as he was gesturing to Tommy the phone rang. Both Bulk and Skull looked at it what an odd time for it to ring. Bulk picked it up "Hello thank you for calling Bulkmeir's, Bulk speaking... yes..." Bulk looked to skull placing his hand over the recover of the phone and looked to Skull. "Who is it bulky?" Bulk walked from around the bar to skull "The person on the line wants to talk to the boss."

Skull went to grab the phone wanting to impress the boss, but Bulk didn't let go of the phone at all. The two of them fought with it for a moment or two but Bulk using his strength pushed skull off the phone and right into the pool before making his way over to the Tommy and cleared his throat."Excuse me, you have a call." He said as politely as he could. Tommy set his paper down and held his hand out for the phone which Bulk handed to him and left him alone. "Hello?"... "Oh hey man what's" ..."Yeah I understand"... "Don't worry I will be there, I will even bring a friend" ... "Don't worry he is a fellow red, I am on my way will see you there." Tommy handed the phone back and got up grabbing his things and turned to bulk giving him a pat on the back just as Skull was reaching up to get help out of the pool. The extra pat by Tommy caused him to fall in tossing the phone up in the air, and Tommy managed to catch the phone and toss it on the chair. He laughed a bit as Bulk and skull pulled themselves out of the pool. Tommy then hurried on towards his car hoping in and driving off.

* * *

As they got to the ship Aurico had used to get here, Leo stepped in and looked around and looked at the masks that were in the pilot and co pilot chairs and was confused. "Should I stay morphed or what do you not have air on this ship or.." Aurico powers down in a flash of red light and walked over to the mask and took a long breath before answering Leo. "Once the door closes this cabin will fill with oxygen, I am from Aquitar a planet made of mostly water much like the earth, on there water is vital for our survival, these masks are water based which has a high oxygen rate with it as well. You will be safe to power down." He said and pressed a button and the door of the cabin closed. Leo powered down in a similar red light before taking his human form and sat down in the copilot chair.

Just as they were about to set off, the communication channels began to break through."Andros to Aurico, come in Aurico." Since Aurico was plotting a course that would take Leo back to Mirinoi, Leo pressed a button and cleared his throat."Leo here," the red wild force ranger said through the communicator in the control panel. "I need you to return here to earth if you can, bring Aurico with you, the machine empire is back and headed to the earth's moon. This is a call out to all the red rangers out there, we need to stop this threat, they are trying to bring back Dark Spectre. Put out the call, all red rangers report to NASDA base just out side of Angel Grove as soon as possible!" the transmission ended shortly after that and Leo looked to Aurico."Are you ready for a fight?" He asked his new friend and smiled he was ready for a fight.

"Yes of course, and I have a way to get there together. Years ago the only way we were able to go to earth other then space travel was a teleportation device, but with out a return signal we were unable to teleport, but a couple years back, our Earthen Ambassador created a device that has been planted on earth on the top of the Ranger Museum there in Angel Grove. All we need to do is punch the coordinates in my morpher through the computer here." Aurico plugged a weird looking chord right into his morpher setting a course for earth through the morpher. "We will teleport there in a few moments, the computer will set on auto pilot back to Aquitar. I am sure Andros can give you a lift back or I could have you teleported to aquitar and will take you back to Minori." Leo rubbed his hands together. "Three...two...one..." Aurico said and then grabbed Leo's arm a faint red and blue blur took over there bodies and seconds later they went from the inside of a cockpit of a space ship to the top of a building in Angel Grove.

"What are you.." he stopped when he realized they were no longer on the ship."That was incredible, from what I remember, NASDA isn't to far off from here. We just need a ride, and a way to get." Aurico jumped from the top of the building to the bottom holding on to Leo. As they landed Leo was amazed. "How did we not get hurt?" Aurico smiled a bit looking at her. "Perks of being Aquatian extraordinary abilities." Leo looked around but then stopped and walked over to the side if the building a payphone was there and he smiled and walked over to it and pushed his finger into the change return and pulled out a quarter."God I missed these, Phones." He said and then put quarter into the top of the phone, then pressed some buttons waiting for some one to pick up. "Leo Corbett, I need to be patched into Carter Grayson. It is an emergency."

* * *

Carter sat up a bit feeling a bit bad about making Mr. Collins feel as though the lightspeed operation would only keep the crystals themselves."I didn't mean to speak out of turn I know what is planned for these crystals and I know they are to be returned back to you and your organization or at least some of them once we are sure they can withstand powering up a zord as well as some other applications. What I meant is Mrs. Rawlings has developed a special device that might be able to clone the energy the crystal will give off her tests so far with cloning energies and run them off a separate source have all been successful.

"That is amazing with that kind of testing she could potentially take a single solar panel and create enough energy off of that to power an entire city." Wes interjected into the conversation which got everyone to look at him. "Not exactly but you do kind of have the point there Wes, what I meant is she could possibly clone the power of one of the crystals and then she would create a compound as close as the chemical of these crystals that could hold the power of the crystals bio lab made and store them in that. Eventually Mrs. Rawlings would be able to create an energy grid that could do what you suggested though. Anyway I don't want to take up anymore of your time Mr. Collins, guys I have the Rescue Rover down stairs, when ever you guys are set to go we can get going now and I can drive you back or even let a limo take you back." Wes and Eric picked back up the case and they all said their goodbyes to Mr. Collins then headed on out of the building right to the rescue rover. As soon as they got in rover Carter's morpher began to buzz.

"Go for Carter." A female voice came through the morpher "Connecting to Red Lost Galaxy Ranger" a bit of static was heard then the voice came in crystal clear. "Carter, Carter you there?" A small smile graced Carter's lips hearing the voice of Leo."Yeah I am here what's up?" A relieved sigh came through "A mission, an all red ranger mission to be specific, We are meeting at the NASDA base on the outskirts of Angel Grove and Stone Canyon." Carter turned his head and looked right at Wes and Eric they just nodded in confirmation. "Well we can swing that I am actually with Wes and Eric Time Force Red Ranger, and Quantum Ranger so that is three more coming to the..." Wes cleared his throat before Carter could finish. "We could make it four we know Cole, Wild force red we teamed up with them just like you guys teamed with us. Turtle Cove is not to far from here and we have to go right past it to get to the NASDA base." Carter shrugged and spoke into the morpher meanwhile Eric pressed a button and a squad of Silver Guardians came out. He unhooked the case from his and wrist and the wrist of Wes and handed it off to them."Make that four red rangers, we will get there as soon as we can." Leo said his goodbye and Carter turned to look at Wes and Eric."I guess we will have to come back for the crystals later huh?" Eric nodded. "Yes, put a call into your father Wes, and Carter put a call into your base let them know of the change in plans." Carter nodded but smiled as he turned the car ignition. "Turtle Cove you said?" Wes and Eric both nodded, Carter programmed it into the GPS on the dash and they began to drive off to Turtle Cove.

* * *

The time between classes was something Rocky did enjoy from time to time, especially after his injury it was a chance to heal up his back, but with it being healed up now completely he was just enjoying his time off. In his office was his little slice of heaven of his dojo, a mini fridge in the corner held all his water, juice and lunch and was used quite often as him a couch where he spent most of his time in between classes. Also a desk with chairs is what made it up the rest of the office and it was set up just the way he liked. He was laying down on his couch, his red gi hung open loosely showing a blue shirt under it a towel over his eyes relaxing, pretty much out cold drool dripping from the corner of his mouth when suddenly the door was forced open making a loud noise. Rocky jumped to his feet from the couch and took a fighting stance. Once his eyes readjusted to the light and out of the groggy mess it was in he wiped the drool from his face and looked at the man who stood there.

"Tommy? What are you doing here thought you were on vacation? We can spar if you want but you need to give me a few minutes." Rocky said looking at his old friend. He relaxed his stance but Tommy didn't move from his spot on the couch. "No time for that Rocko, grab a pair of jeans and sneakers and lets go. We need to get going now."

"I could go for a bite to eat, that new cafe around the corner has some great food man really great food I think I have had just about everything off the menu I recommend it all really." Tommy cut Rocky off before he could say anything else. "No, I mean we have to go. Cancel your classes or make some one else take over. We have an all red mission and you are the second red ever, so lets go." Tommy said and even motioned for Rocky to hurry up and get ready."Tommy I would love to help really I would, but I don't have the ape coin anymore. Jason has the Tyranno coin, I am powerless as a red, as a blue I at least have the Zeoizner, but not as red."

"Rocky you may not have the coin, but you still have the power, the minute the power was unlocked it became inside of us. I can still go ninja, I am sure with enough concentration you could morph for a short amount of time at least. Remember Zordon said the zeo crystals get stronger over time, I bet I could donate some of that power to you to sustain your powers. Doesn't matter we need to just go now, the fate of the universe is at hand man."

Rocky pulled off his gi top and then just slid on a pair of sneakers,before walking over to Tommy. "Let's go, I am ready now." The two of them left the dojo, Rocky having stopped at the front desk when entering the Dojo to tell the sectary there he would be out for the rest of the say and the two of the them made their way outside to Tommy's jeep. A black Jeep sat right out front not even in a parking spot."Black today? Should have bought it in red." Rocky said with a bit of a laugh and looked at Tommy who shook his head. "I had a hard time choosing between colors so I went with one foriegn to me. Besides the red care I sold it. Didn't like it anymore, this is more my style laid bad, the rush of speed was my end of high school days man." Rocky nodded to that but then thought of something funny. "Would have been useful now" The two of them got in his jeep and sped off.

* * *

Cole Evans sat in the park looking around at the people walking dogs in the park, his eyes on the collars and leashes not liking them. Most of these people had no idea what the dogs really and truly want. Of course they didn't have the technique of speaking with these animals like he did. It just hurt him sometimes to see how these animals are treated, but then again it was for their own good as well. Dogs not on leashes could attack people, and cause chaos so he understood why even though city living was still rather new to him he understood it completely. While sitting there under that tree his legs folded under him. It was in this state that his fellow Rangers came up to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Cole, what you up to man?" Max the blue Wild Force Ranger asked being the one who had his hand on Cole's shoulder."Nothing just sitting here watching the dog confused as why they need to leash and collar, but then I think since I can speak to the animal and understand them it is different for me. Just a strange custom."

"We all have strange customs Cole, I am going to be a teacher customs are different every where in this world. It is something that is different from even state to state not to mention countries and all of that. It can be confusing but, if you want to some time I can teach you all about it. Could be good practice for me when it comes time for me to be a teacher." Alyssa said to Cole the two of them looked at each other sharing a smile, but before Cole could answer, a yellow hummer rolled up near them as a man in a red jacket stepped out looking towards them. "I need to speak with Cole Evans." Cole jumped up to his feet and raised his hand a little bit while walking over to the man in red as did the other rangers following their leader. "I am Cole Evans." Eric and Wes both poked their heads out of the hummer, Eric's eyes locking in on Taylor who he had been keeping tabs on. Truthfully he had at least some sort of attraction to her a strong willed woman who was just as hard as nails as he is was hard to come by. "Cole you are needed for a top priority mission, I am Carter Grayson Red Lightspeed ranger." Cole looked back at his team and then turned back to Carter smiling and reached his hand out to Carter. "Wow another Red Ranger!" Carter shook his hand, but was very curt. "Sorry but there is no time for pleasantries at all right now we need you and only you for this mission." Carter said and the other ranger looked confused. Eric and Wes both cleared their throats. "Cole, we are going to you can trust Carter we have worked with him in the past he is a trusted friend." Wes said vouching for Carter.

Cole turned to his friends. "I am not sure if I can leave you guys, what if the city is attack while I am gone?" Cole asked while Carter stood there waiting for them, but Taylor walked up in front of him. "We can handle what ever comes our way Cole, you go on this mission okay we will be fine." Alyssa walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder and then kissed his cheek. "Just come back safe and stronger then you were before. Be careful!" She said and the rest of the team pretty much felt the same way. Cole turned to Carter. "Count me in lets go." Cole and Carter walked back to the Rescue Rover. Cole got in the passengers front seat and Carter in the drivers seat and they drove off.


End file.
